The advent of global communication networks (e.g., the Internet) has served as a catalyst for the ubiquity of digital computing devices, as well as the inauguration of increasingly more complex interactive entertainment services, such as online gaming. In addition to fulfilling basic recreational functions, these applications also serve as excellent teaching tools. Namely, games exhibiting unique combinations of graphics and innovative user interactions create memorable experiences, stimulate user interest, and thus, facilitate knowledge retention. It is not surprising that the gaming industry has become a critical and ever growing market segment. Advances in technology, services, and affordability; however, can be better applied to foster the enrichment of society. For example, users tend to quickly tire of conventional games as the content becomes trite and easily maneuvered.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that seamlessly provides flexible, efficient techniques for the creation and development of player appropriate, dynamic gaming environments.